El Sueño Final
by Sousou Moutoku
Summary: La travesia sentimental de Harima para encontrar al fin el amor...


Bueno, para todos ustedes, este fanfic, por cierto, no lo hice yo, esta obra maestra fue hecha por ramonyo de Foros Mcanime, le pedí permiso para colgarlo acá en Fanfiction, pero no me respondio aun, de modo que me arriesgare

**Bueno, para todos ustedes, este fanfic, por cierto, no lo hice yo, esta obra maestra fue hecha por ramonyo de Foros Mcanime, le pedí permiso para colgarlo acá en Fanfiction, pero no me ****respondió aun, de modo que me arriesgare.**

**También debo decirles que este fic tiene OST, ósea este fic tiene también soundtrack, pueden descargar el soundtrack de acá:**

/?dTM3AODCF

**Este trabajo es para todos los fans de School Rumble, en especial los de Foros DZ, este trabajo es para ustedes, ****disfrútenlo…**

**School Rumble**

**The Final Dream**

**Capitulo 1**

**Malas noticias**

**Presente – Futuro**

**¿Un pincel sin tinta?**

Faltando, 5 días para que Karasuma se vaya, en la escuela Sara se da cuenta de esto por medio de los rumores que nunca faltan, y a la hora de salida de clases, ella se lo comunica a Yakumo. Yakumo queda medio impresionada y de inmediato piensa en su hermana Tenma.

-Ah, nee san, se sentirá muy mal si le digo esto.

-¿Qué pasa Yakumo? -pregunta Sara.

-No, nada, es solo que no me lo imaginaba, pero, ¿a donde se ira? -responde Yakumo.

-Pues parece que a América, pero no estoy muy segura, bueno, ojala le vaya bien en América, dice que es muy bonito allá. -le responde Sara.

Media hora después en la casa Tsukamoto, y mientras Tenma estaba viendo a Mangoku, llega Yakumo cerca de ella y le dice.

-Nee san…

-¿Hmm?, Que pasa Yakumo?

-Este, es solo… veras.

-¿Si?

-Parece que, Karasuma san se ira a América.

En ese momento Tenma se queda hecha piedra y con cara de ehh?

-No, no, no puede…. No puede ser, ¡Yakumoooo! Por que me dices esas bromas tan pesadas, que mala hermana eres. -le recrimina mientras llora y le jala la blusa a Yakumo.

-Pero nee san, es verdad, me lo dijo Sara.

-Karasuma kun, no quiero que te vayas. -llora Tenma mientras cae al suelo perpetrada por la noticia, Yakumo la mira con tristeza.

Al siguiente día en la escuela, durante la hora de el almuerzo están reunidas en la misma mesa Tenma, Eri, Suou y Akira. Y a Tenma se le nota de inmediato que esta muy, muy triste.

-¿En serio?, de verdad Mikoto?, ¿y que le dijiste? -preguntaba Eri.

Tenma pensaba y recordaba, como iba tras el en la bicicleta, como compartió el paraguas de Kappa en la lluvia, como comían curry juntos, el día de san Valentín y por ultimo recordó como se la pasaban muy felices en las festividades de año nuevo mirando la puesta del sol. "Karasuma kun, no quiero que te vayas de mi, esta vez definitivamente te lo diré, podré ser feliz gracias a ti, Definitivamente te lo diré" Piensa ella con decisión.

-¿Mmm?, ¿que pasa Tsukamoto?" -pregunta Suou.

-No, nada chicas, no es nada. –responde Tenma, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Te vez muy decaída, no puedes ocultar que algo te pasa, ¿Acaso es por que Karasuma kun se va a América? -Inquirió Akira.

-¿Eh? -se sorprenden todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya lo sabias? -pregunta Tenma, bastante sorprendida.

-Después de todo soy del club de te, pero eso no importa. Por que no eres un poco mas valiente, no seas como cierta persona que conozco que a pesar de querer hacerlo siempre le gana el orgullo. -responde Akira.

A Eri le llega la indirecta y habla de manera muy hipócrita. -Hmm, ¿de que estas hablando?

-Ey Tsukamoto, -habla Suou mientras le pone la mano en el hombro a Tenma- no te preocupes, tienes a tus amigas para ayudarte, déjanoslo a nosotras, -Tenma la mira con ojos llorosos -ya lo convenciste una vez de que no se fuera, ten por seguro de que lo harás otra vez.

Mientras tanto a unos metros de distancia, Harima estaba sentado con Hanai, Harry, Togou, Imadori y Asou.

-Y bien compañeros, que piensan hacer después de la preparatoria?, creo que ya debemos ir pensando en un futuro como verdaderos ganadores. –pregunta Togou con estrellas en los ojos.

-Ehh jeje, pues eh estado pensando y probablemente no pase el año, aunque si lo logro me gustaría empezar a trabajar en el cine –responde Imadori, y empieza a imaginarse a si mismo con un papel protagónico como Dojibiron Blue, y al final de la escena le da un beso a "Rosa", quien al quitarse la mascara muestra la cara de Ichijou sonrojada- ¿Ehh?, pero que cosas me imagino. –piensa con un gesto un poco sorprendido.

-Creo que deberías pensar en algo mejor que eso, suenas muy ingenuo en ser estrella se cine. –tercia Asou.

¿A si?, ¿y tu que vas a hacer? –le cuestiona Imadori.

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-Como que no?, claro que es importante, acaso no te interesa imaginar tu futuro?, me entere por ahí que estas muy enamorado de Suou kun. –le dice Togou.

-Ya veo, así que ahora todos piensan eso, ¿y que me dices de ti Hanai? -responde Asou, evitando responder al argumento de Togou.

-¿Yo?, pues, yo… podría…. Hanai empieza a imaginarse dirigiendo un doujo junto a una sombra, pero por mas que intenta saber quien es, no puede reconocerla. "¿Quien es esta mujer?, siento que es hermosa y tiene un corazón enorme, pero no puedo saber quien es, ¿quien será?" se pregunta.

En ese momento en la mesa de las amigas.

-Vuelvo enseguida voy al servicio. –habla Eri comenzando a caminar.

Y en la mesa de los hombres.

–Bueno, este hombre ya se quedo en sus sueños, -habla Harry viendo a Hanai- ¿que hay de ti Harima?

–Ja, ¿acaso no es obvio?, -responde Harima queriendo parecer muy exitoso, y empieza a decir mentiras- seré un gran empresario con muchísimo dinero y seré un líder mundial al lado de mi futura esposa, jajaja.

En ese momento Eri iba pasando y escucha el comentario de Harima.

Se detiene un poco y piensa "¿Un empresario?" recuerda a su padre "¿Es todo lo que quieres en tu vida, Hige?, pensé que no eras como el" piensa ella con cara de decepción.

Y volviendo a la mesa de las amigas.

–Oye Tsukamoto, tengo una idea, -dice Suou- le daremos una fiesta sorpresa a Karasuma kun y tu le darás el regalo principal para que no se vaya, te aseguro que no lo hará, además se nota que te tiene mucho afecto. Después de eso te dejaremos a solas con el y solo tendrás que ser sincera.

Se pusieron a discutir entre ellas y acordaron todo para el penúltimo día antes del viaje de Karasuma.

Mas tarde, Harima esta en su casa, se quedo acostado después de haber estado limpiando el departamento y volteo a ver su manga pensando: "Tenma chan, te confesare todo mi amor antes de que acabe el año, solo así podré estar tranquilo, si, así será, te daré unos chocolates y finalmente te declarare mi amor. En nueve días, si, en nueve días tendré listo mi tomo final." Luego de pensar esto, Harima se queda dormido y empieza a soñar que esta en un vacío y en el horizonte se ve una silueta negra algo confusa de dos colitas que apenas se puede distinguir.

"Tenma chan, -piensa Harima- ¿eres tu?, ven conmigo, quiero abrazarte, ¿ehh? ¿por que te alejas?, Tenma chaaaaaaan, eh?, ¿que es eso?" de repente ve enfrente de el un enorme paraguas de amor, de esos que hacen en Japón, y ve su nombre escrito en el, pero en el otro lado no hay ningún nombre escrito. "Vaya, vaya, que cosas, este debe ser el destino, escribiré el nombre de Tenma chan en el otro lado del paraguas con este gran pincel." Piensa de nuevo agarrando un pincel enorme que aparece de la nada, pero al intentar escribir, el pincel no pintaba. "Bueno, supongo que no tiene tinta, no importa, después lo haré."

Después de tener esa convicción, su mente fue vencida por el letargo al que se entrego, logrando dormir sin pensamientos y sin sueños…

_**Señores, acá acaba el primer capitulo, ya vieron que esta dividido en tres partes, como os capítulos originales de School Rumble, en fin, esto es para ustedes…**_

_**Dejen reviews por favor…**_

_**We must be over the rainbow!!**_


End file.
